Even Monsters Fall In Love
by TheyCallMeCat
Summary: The man with the green hair and purple greatcoat did not notice the girl but she noticed him. Here is the end of this story: She is not a girl, but a monstrous thing. Here is the end of this story: Even monsters fall in love. Here is the end of this story: She fell.


Here is the end of this story: She is not a girl, but a monstrous thing.

Here is the end of this story: Even monsters fall in love.

Here is the end of this story: She fell.

/

The man with the green hair and purple greatcoat did not notice the girl but she noticed him. She noticed him break out of Arkham, rob a bank, blow up a hospital and kill the mayor. She also noticed who he talked to, his routines, where he slept.

One day the man with the face of white red and black walked into an alley. Halfway through he heard someone crying. Him being the curious man he is, he headed over to the hunched figure.

He saw that it was a girl, blonde tresses tumbling down her tear stained face.

("What's the matter dollface?")

The girl looks up at him and although she does not seem surprised or scared she does not say a word.

Frustrated he grabs he chin and tilts her head up towards him with a strength that could shatter bones.

("I consider myself a pretty nice fellow, so I'll give you another chance.")

("What's your name gorgeous?")

It's only then that he noticed the diamond scar that was carved into her forehead.

("Well what happened here?")

The girl ignores the question.

("I don't have a name.")

He releases her chin and crouches down in front of her.

("Well everyone's gotta have a name.")

He paused in thought and raised a finger, tracing the mutilated flesh on her face.

("You... you look like a Harley. A Harley Quinn.")

He giggled, pleased with himself.

("So that's what you'll be.")

He reached over and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

("My little harlequin.")

Her eyes were wide and blank.

He shook his head.

("You can call me Mistah J.")

She nodded slowly.

He grinned.

("Till we meet again.")

With that he stood up, tipped an invisible hat, and was off.

And a girl smiled in the darkness.

/

Here is the beginning of this story: She did it.

Here is the beginning of this story: She took the knife and buried into her skin so she had something that was hers and hers alone.

Here is the beginning of this story: Mistah J is hers, and hers alone.

/

*Six months later*

Mistah J heard a noise on the roof of the abandoned building. The building he was currently sleeping in.

Him being the curious man he was he went up to investigate.

There were many things he expected.

Snipers.

Cops.

An unfortunate couple who thought it would be a good idea to make out on his roof.

But he did not expect this.

He did not expect a teen age girl about to step off the ledge.

A girl who looked awfully familiar.

("Don't jump.")

The girl did not move.

His voice gave her chills.

(Who are you?")

She smiled a smile of self pity of tragedy of heartache.

He didn't remember her

Of course he did not remember her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder that roughly turned her around.

The clown's eyebrows rose.

("Harley?")

She smiled a smile of relief of happiness of joy.

He remembered her.

Of course he remembered her.

("Hiya Mistah J.")

He frowned.

("Why are you here?")

Her serene expression did not match her words.

("I have a death wish.")

His frown deepened into a glare.

He grabbed a swiss army knife out of his pocket and brought it up against her throat.

("You got a death wish huh? Then why did you have to do it here? I don't want to know that you're dead!")

("You are mine Harley Quinn. My creation. And I won't let you die.")

She giggled.

He thinks he knows.

She holds out her hand.

He looks at her, puzzled.

("The knife please.")

His eyes flick from Harley to the knife, Harley to the knife, Harley to the knife, Before giving the unstable girl a cautious glance and handed her the blade.

She just smiled.

He thinks he knows.

She brought the knife to the corners of her mouth.

And then she buried the blade into her flesh.

He stared at her, fascinated, as squelching sounds filled the air.

She continued on the other side, slicing with the precision of a surgeon, eyes locked on Mistah J.

When she was done she just stood there.

Oblivious to the blood coating her face.

She grinned innocently.

("See?")

("Now I'm always smiling.")

Her face paled and she almost tripped off the ledge.

Mistah J grabbed her waist.

("Oh no you don't.")

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the stairs.

Harley's eyes opened and she saw Mistah J's confused and determined expression.

She chuckled.

He thinks he knows.

("Don't worry. You're not alone anymore. You have someone who shares your scars. Someone to smile with.")

Mistah J looked down in surprise and opened his mouth to say something but Harley's eyes had already fluttered shut.


End file.
